Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventures Series
The (Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1) was created by TMNTSubspace12. Plot After all the years Emerl & his friends Gmerl. Yoshi & Donkey Kong has been in the Sonic Heroes for so long that Sonic desided to let Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong move to westopilis for a vacation, Now Emerl has form his own team name "The Sega Unit Patrol Sqaud 1", & he hires Mario, Coco, The Mane 6, Spike, Spongebob, Patrick, Finn, Jake, Eddy, Double-D, Ed to join, But King Mickey summons Team Robot to the mysterious tower. Master Yen Sid say that he will test Emerl, Sora & Riku for the mark of mastery exam & save the all worlds, Master Xehanort has returned to rage other Keyblade War, The Keyblade War occurred because of the many souls who desired to take the χ-blade and Kingdom Hearts for themselves, and Master Xehanort later enacts his plots with the same goal in mind. The Seven Lights & The Thirteen Darknesses will forge the χ-blade. Creator *TMNTSubspace12 (Youtube Creator) *TMNTHedgehog5 (Hedgehog Form) *Lightning Thunder (Colt Form) Heroes Veterans *Emerl (Sonic X) *Fusion *Xion's Light* (Light Form) *Chaos Emerl *Darkrai's Darkness* (Darkness Form) *Darksion *Light & Dark Combined* (Fusion Form) *Elemental Emerl *Elements Of Harmory* (New Form/Timeline Paradox Only) *G-merl (Sonic Advance 3) *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Crash, Coco, Crunch & Aku Aku (Crash: Mind Over Mutant) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash & Rarity), Spike, The CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy (Spongebob Sqaurepants) *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time With Finn & Jake) *Sam & Max (Sam & Max: Freelance Police) *Rigby & Mordecai (Regular Show) *Eddy, Double-D & Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Donald & Goofy (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Terra, Ventus & Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott (Imagination Movers) *Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko & Clay (Xhaolin Showdown) Newcomers *Jenny (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *Meloetta (Pokemon) *Cat & Dog (CatDog) *Babs Seed (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Yuna & Stitch (Stitch English Dub) *Kirby & Meta-Knight (Kirby: Right Back At Ya) *Huey, Dewey & Louie (Quack Pack) (Teenagers) *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor (Alvin & The Chipmunks Chipwrecked) *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, The Logging Locos & The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) (Thomas & Friends: CGI Series) *Ash, Pikachu, Dawn & Brock (Pokemon: The Rise Of Darkrai) *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails (Sonic Generations) *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private (Penguins Of Madagascar) *Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Richard & Nicole (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Kiva, Zoe, Winter, Anastasia, Micaiah & Tigerman (Youtubers) *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon & Renamon (Digimon Tamers) Allies *Jacob NightFury (Leader/Old Friend) *Master Yen Sid (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy & Peppy (Star Fox Assault) *Vent, Aile, Grey & Ashe (Megaman ZX Advent) *Princess Celestia & Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Leo Lionheart, Benny the Beast, Johnny the Lion & Rae the Lioness (Fantasy Adventure Team) *Troy, Jake, Noah, Gia, Emma & Robo Knight (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Chris, Danny, Beth & Wallow (Bravest Warriors) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) (Light) *Darkrai (Pokemon: The Rise Of Darkrai) (Darkness) *Zack Fair (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *King Mickey (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Timmy Turner (Fairy OddParents) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventure's Of Jimmy Neutron) *Princess Sofia (The Adventures Of Sofia, Donald & Goofy) *Roary The Racing Car, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top & Drifter (Roary the Racing Car) *Timmy & Brushbrush (The Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth/Old Friends) *Shaggy, Scooby & Scrappy (Scooby Doo) *Yusei, Jaden & Yugi (Yugioh: Bonds Beyond Time) *Ralph, Felix & Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) *Jeffrey Dragonheart (Tigerman531/Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures) Old Friends *Sonic, Tails & Knuckles (Team Sonic) *Shadow, Rouge & Omega (Team Dark) *Amy & Cream (Team Rose) *Espio, Charmy & Vector (Team Chaotix) *Silver & Blaze (Sonic Next Gen) *Lazlo, Raj & Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Peep, Chrip & Quack (Peep & The Big Wide World) *Barney, Baby Bop, B,J & Riff (Barney & Friends) *Pooh, Piglet , Tigger, Rabbit & Eeyore (Pooh Adventures) *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika (The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald) *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A (The Magic School Bus) *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy & Panda (Hamtaro: Little Hamster's, Big Adventures) *Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie & Zane (Power Ranger In Space) *Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy & Trent (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) *Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe, Tommy & Koichi (Digimon Frontier) Villains Thirteen Seekers Of Darkness *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) *Xemnas & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic Generations) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Ghetsis & Colress (Pokemon) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *The Psycho Rangers (Power Ranger In Space) *King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Sqaurepants) *Dr. Blowhole (Penguins Of Madagascar) *The Ice King (Adventure Time With Finn & Jake) *Diesel 10 & Devious Diesel (Thomas & Friends: CGI Series) *Shredder & Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Rivals *Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros) *Wario & Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) *Metal Sonic (Sonic CD) *Mephiles (Sonic Next Gen) *Nazo (Sonic: Nazo Unleashed) *The Deadly Six (Sonic Lost World) *Jet, Wave & Storm (Sonic Riders) *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Cavity Goon & Miss Sweetie (The Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth) *Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rocksteady & Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Rabbids (Raving Rabbids) Other Worlds *The Mysterious Tower *Alamos Town *The Orbiting-Ore Asteroid *Ferngully *Hill Valley *Brooklyn *New Domino City/Turtle Prime *Retroville *Shangri-Llama *Miss Grimwood's Finishing School *Charlies Office *Planet Drool *Angel Grove *The Island Of Sordor *Austin's Pad *The Ice Age *Lost Hex *Hollywood *Canterlot High *Hogwards *Lylat System *Neverland *San Francisco On Youtube *The Mark Of Mastery Exam Coming Soon #Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai #Emerl's Adventures Of Jetson The Movie #Emerl In Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue #Team Robot In Back To The Future (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot In Back To The Future 2 (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot In Back To The Future 3 (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Emerl & The Super Mario Bros #Team Robot In Heroes Forever: Bonds Beyond Time #Emerl In Operation Rescue Jet Fusion #Team Robot In Crouching Jimmy Hidden Sheen #Emerl In Scooby-Doo & The Ghoul School #Team Robot's Adventures Of Charlie's Angels #Team Robot In The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot & The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie (Dream Drop Distance Remake) #Team Robot's Misadventures Of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave #Emerl & Austin Powers In Goldmember #Emerl At The Ice Age Continental Drift #Emerl's Adventure's Of Sonic Lost World #Team Robot Meets Drake & Josh: Go Hollywood #Emerl's Adventures Of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #Team Robot In Harry Potter & The Prisoner Of Azkaban #Team Robot In Star Fox Assault #Emerl's Adventures Of Peter Pan (2003) #Team Robot In Homeward Bound 2: Lost In San Francisco Holiday Specials *Team Robot In Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None (Halloween) *Team Robot In Let's Follow That Bird (Thanksgiving) *Team Robot spends Christmas in Conway (Christmas) *??? (Valentines) *Team Robot In My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - The Crystal Empire (TMNTSubspace12's Birthday Special) *Team Robot in Parkland (50th Anniversary For JFK Assassination) TV Series *Team Robot's Adventure's Of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Season 4 *Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *Team Robot In The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald *Team Robot In Back To The Future: The Animated Series *Team Robot In The Muppets At Walt Disney World *Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce *Emerl's Adventure's Of Mickey's Fun Songs *Team Robot Meets The Magic School Bus *Team Robot Watches Youtube Videos *Team Robot In Littlest Pet Shop *Team Robot Meets Hamtaro Comic *The Doctors New Throne Also See *My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour Timeline Paradox *Sega All-Stars Megaforce Adventures Chronicles *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure Team *The New Freedom Fighters Adventure's *Canterlot High (ZoeWilding12 TV Series) Trivia Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki